


Short jackets

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, dick frottage, klance, nsfw card, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Whatever. Give my jacket back.” Keith sighs, holding his hand out for it. Lance looks to Keith’s open palm for a second before he lifts his gaze back to Keith’s face and purses his lips.“Why?” Lance asks as he stands up straight again, crossing his arms over his chest.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Short jackets

“Honestly Keith, what is the point of a jacket if it can’t even keep you warm?” Lance chuckles as he messes with the ends of said jacket, that he’d apparently taken for himself without permission. Keith turns his head slightly, enough to look at Lance through the corner of his eye. He was looking it over like he’d never seen the thing before. Keith clicks his tongue and sits up straighter on Lance’s bed.

“I don’t get cold.” Keith shrugs.

“That’s a lie. You’re always demanding we cuddle.” Lance snorts, pointing at Keith accusingly.

“Yeah, but not because I’m cold.” Keith grumbles, turning his gaze away from Lance. He knows that Lance is staring at him with those stupid wide eyes as he comes to realise what that means.

“Aw, you’re just a soft cuddly kitten aren’t you?” Lance smirks. Keith scowls as he looks back up at Lance.

“Shut up.” He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “And don’t call me that.”

Lance’s smirk widens as he leans over slightly, resting his hands on his thighs to steady himself. “You love it.”

“Whatever. Give my jacket back.” Keith sighs, holding his hand out for it. Lance looks to Keith’s open palm for a second before he lifts his gaze back to Keith’s face and purses his lips.

“Why?” Lance asks as he stands up straight again, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re complaining that it’s useless because it’s too short so just give it back and wear your stupidly oversized one.” Keith states, pointing over to Lance’s jacket. He’d thrown it haphazardly onto the end of Keith’s bed before he’d put Keith’s on. Lance side-eyes it for a moment before he looks back to Keith with a lazy smirk.

“You just want me to get out of my clothes.” Lance hums like he was certain of the fact. Keith sighs and leans back on his bed.

“No, you’re complaining about my jacket so just give it back so that you don’t have to worry about it anymore.” Keith says even though his eyes to trail down Lance’s body for a second. Long enough that he knows Lance probably noticed. He did look good in the jacket because of course, he did. It was _Lance_ , he’d probably look good in anything.

Lance hums and makes a point of rolling his shoulders back a little, in a way he didn’t usually hold himself. Keith keeps his eyes on Lance’s face, trying to ignore the action. Whatever Lance had planned, he intended to ignore it. The movement of Lance’s shoulders and arms have the front of Keith’s jacket opening up more and the movement does draw Keith’s attention. He smirks.

“Would be more effective if you weren’t wearing a shirt.” He notes with a light chuckle. Lance’s shoulders drop forward again and he lets out a huff of breath.

“You’re no fun, you know that, right?” Lance pouts. Keith smiles up at Lance and leans forward again, reaching out to grab the end of his jacket in an attempt to pull him closer. Lance fights his tugging and keeps himself at the desired distance away from Keith.

“Sorry baby, you know me.” Keith shrugs as he shuffles on his spot, clasping his hands together in his lap. “Do continue.”

“Well, now I’ve gotta start over.” Lance huffs. Keith cock an eyebrow when Lance instead, shrugs out of his jacket almost carelessly, letting it drop to the floor behind him. He crosses his arms over his front and grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head in one fluid motion. Keith’s gaze drops to Lance’s bare chest, taking in the faint lines of his abs and the more defined v-line of his hips. He’s snapped out of his staring when Lance chucks his shirt at him and it lands over his head.

“Hey,” Keith complains yanking it off and glaring up at Lance’s smug looking face. “You’re a shithead.”

Lance only chuckles in response as he picks up Keith’s jacket again and slides it back onto his arms. He props up the collar again and rests his hands on his bare hips as he gives Keith an expectant look. “Better, Mr fussy?”

Keith hums, dropping his gaze to Lance’s torso, taking in the fact that Lance’s jeans were sat a little low on his hips. The waistband of his underwear is visible above the line of denim and Keith makes another sound of approval as he reaches out again, this time sliding his fingers into a belt loop in Lance’s pants to drag him forward. Lance goes willingly this time, stepping up into Keith’s space even as he keeps his hands on his hips.

“Could’ve still taken your shirt off a little sexily y’know.” Keith offers. Lance sighs, rolling his eyes as he tilts his head back.

“Keith, seriously you’re stomping on my flare here.” He grumbles. Keith chuckles as he pressing his hands to Lance’s abs, leaning in to kiss the centre of his chest.

“I know.”

“Hey, no touching unless you’re paying mullet, club policy.” Lance swats Keith’s hands away and steps out of Keith’s range again. Keith shakes his head and leans back on his hands.

“Make it worth my dime then, pretty boy.” Keith purrs. Lance wets his lips, the movement of his throat working as he swallows not going unnoticed by Keith. He straightens up his shoulders again before rolling them back slightly like he had before. Keith hums his approval, shuffling his feet a little to spread his legs open just enough. Lance’s attention is drawn to the action but he’s quick to pull his gaze away and focus on his own movements.

He slides his hands over his body, in a slow and tantalizing movement. One hand slides up his torso, over the muscles in his abdomen and up to his chest, pressing his fingers into the skin of his pec. The other hand slides lower on his body, deliberately avoiding his crotch as he scratches his fingers down his clad thigh. The smug smirk on Keith’s face slowly falls away as Lance rolls his hips, slow but in a decent circle like he was grinding into something that wasn’t there. Maybe it shouldn’t be as sexy as Keith finds it, but he knows exactly what those hips feel like pressed into his own, both in his lap and from behind. Lance bites back a smirk at the look on Keith’s face, resisting the urge to prod at the fact that Keith is clearly enjoying this more than he’s probably like to admit.

He slides his hand higher on his body, from his chest, up the side of his neck, bringing his elbow up as he tangles his fingers into the back of his own hair, tipping his head back slightly. The jacket opens up more, showing off almost the whole expanse of Lance’s chest with the action. He trails his other hand back up his body, over the thin line of hairs leading down into the waistband of his pants, up his stomach to grip at his chest again. He knows Keith likes his chest, knows that he’s found of gripping his pecs from behind, loves sucking on his nipples and bruising up the rest of his muscle with his teeth. Lance can’t exactly complain, he has his favourite parts of Keith too. Keith suddenly clears his throat, which reminds Lance of what’s actually going on around him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“You look like you really know what you’re doing.” Keith mentions. Lance scoffs, sliding his hand from his neck to his chest again before he trails them both back down his body, rolling his hips into them as he curls one hand down around the inside of his thigh, the other stopping at the top of his pants before he slides his fingers down into the waistband of his underwear.

“Are you gonna laugh at me if I say I’ve done this before?” Lance asks, feeling heat start to flare on his cheeks. Keith bites his bottom lip and leans forward slightly.

“Yeah? For who?” Keith sucks his lip back into his mouth, eyes travelling over Lance’s body more than looking at his face. Lance was okay with that.

“No one…” Lance admits. Keith raises an eyebrow.

“Lemme guess, alone in your room, in front of the mirror as you check yourself out?” Keith smirks knowingly. Lance drops his gaze, feeling more heat come to his cheeks.

“Shut up.” He mumbles under his breath.

“That’s hot,” Keith says. Lance looks back up at him, his eyes a little wide.

“Yeah?”

“Bet you couldn’t stop thinking about how good you looked, right? Did watching you touch yourself make it better? Knowing everyone who ever got lucky enough to have you in bed would see you like that, would find you just as sexy, would want to make you feel so good that they could be lucky enough to see it again. Knowing that the sight of you like what was going to get someone else off?” Keith hums in question, his bottom lip still between his teeth and Lance really wishes he’d stop doing that. Lance swallows thickly, unsure what to do with his damn hands now.

“I thought I was meant to be seducing you.” Lance mumbles, chuckling lightly to try and ease some of the tension in his own mind. Keith hums and leans back onto his hands again, smirking up at Lance.

“Sounds like you’re seducing yourself while you’re at it.” Keith chuckles. Lance huffs out a small sound and straightens himself up again, trying to push the thoughts out of his head.

“Your fault.” He mumbles and Keith just hums low in his throat.

“C’mere babe, I’ll make it up to you.” Keith offers, reaching his hand out again. Lance swats it away once more and gets himself back into the motions from earlier.

“I’m not done.” He states as he gives another roll of his hips. Keith drops his gaze to his body again and watches as he runs his hands over his skin again, trying not to think about Keith’s far too accurate assumptions.

He slides his hands down to the front of his jeans and slowly works them open, the low sound of his fly in the silence of the room almost sounding like it was screaming back at him. He folds the front of his jeans open, rolling his hips into the movement. Keith groans in the back of his throat, shuffling forward on the edge of the bed again as he forces himself to keep his hands to himself. Lance’s fingers trail over his body again, the light touches providing a small enough amount of stimulation to get his skin tingling in a pleasant way.

He slides his hands into the front of his jeans, pushing them lower on his thighs which results in his jeans being pulled down his legs some. He sways his hips slowly in a small circle, knowing that Keith’s eyes are basically locked on to the sight of his cock bulging in his underwear. He’s already pretty hard, maybe a little too had for the situation but Keith isn’t saying anything about it so he’s not going to let himself worry about it. He rolls his hips back more, shifting his hands to hook them into the sides of his pants and underwear. He turns slightly, showing off his ass as he pulls his pants down just enough to reveal a decent amount of flesh. He looks over his shoulder at Keith, noticing the slight stutter of his breath as he grips the tops of his ass cheeks and squeezes them slightly.

“You’re so fucking evil.” Keith groans softly, shifting in his spot and Lance knows it’s because he’s trying to ignore his own erection that’s far too obvious in his tight jeans. Lance smirks and pulls his hands away, shaking his butt a little before he gives himself a light smack.

“I wouldn’t say evil, I haven’t said I wasn’t going to let you get your hands all over me.” Lance notes. Keith moans softly, moving his hand from gripping the side of the bed to grab the outline of his cock through his jeans. He strokes himself through the material, relieving some of the pressure.

“Lance, I swear to _God_ ,” Keith grunt, tipping his head back slightly. Lance turns back to face Keith and shimmies his way out of his pants and underwear, kicking them off as best he can without looking too awkward.

“Sorry I didn’t have those tear-off pants.” Lance notes as he straightens up again and rests his hands on his hips again before he starts letting them wander over his body again. And he’s still wearing Keith damn jacket and it’s driving the older _crazy_.

“Lance, I really couldn’t fucking care less. Get your ass over here.” Keith states in a gruff tone. Lance chuckles and saunters up to Keith, making sure to put an extra sway to his hips. Keith grabs hold of the end of his jacket as soon as it’s in reach and yanks Lance into his body, forcing Lance into his lap instantly. Lance chuckles, having to crane his neck a little so that he can look down at Keith.

“Eager,” Lance notes with a light hum, dropping his hands to Keith’s hips as he grinds down onto Keith’s still covered cock. Keith groans again, leaning into Lance to kiss across his chest almost aggressively.

“You look so fucking good Lance. I want you on my cock so bad.” Keith’s voice is muffled into Lance’s skin, but he hears him just fine.

He tips his head back and moans softly at the statement as he reaches up to tangle his fingers into the back of Keith’s hair. His other hand is quick to get between them to start working open the front of Keith’s pants. His own movements and Keith’s hands roaming over almost all of his body has Keith’s jacket sliding off Lance’s shoulder slightly. Keith pushes it down to his elbows but keeps it there so that he can lean into him and kiss across his neck and shoulders.

Lance chews his bottom as he tugs on Keith’s hair, holding his head firmly against his neck as he continues to roll his hips into Keith’s own. He tugs Keith’s jeans out of the way, folding his underwear down his thighs enough to allow his cock to fall free from his pants. Keith moans softly into Lance’s skin when he takes hold of his cock, tilting his hips to line his own cock up with Keith’s. He wraps his hand around both of them and with the aid of his hips movements, he starts jerking them off together. Keith’s nails bite into Lance’s arm and lower back where Keith holds onto him. Lance keeps his other hand tangled in Keith’s hair as his head tips back, neck pressed hard against Keith’s hungry lips.

“Keith…” Lance sighs, his eyes squeezed shut as the heat and slick from Keith’s cock pressed against his own has him leaking pre-come all over his hand. He jerks them off hard and fast, jolting his hips into Keith’s.

“Baby, oh God Lance,” Keith turns his head into Lance’s shoulder and kisses into his tan skin, rolling his hips into Lance’s body slowly. “Don’t stop, ah fuck.”

Lance turns his face into the side of Keith’s head, panting heavily already. Keith’s head knocks against his own when he turns to suck and nip at Lance’s neck more, planning on bruising up his skin. Lance’s grip tightens around them, the slick from the combined pre-come making the slide easy as he speeds up the pace of his strokes.

“Oh fuck,” Lance moans, his head tipping back again. He yanks harder on Keith’s hair, earning himself a hiss as Keith’s own head is jerked back by the action. Keith scratches his fingers down Lance’s back, sliding lower over the curve of his ass. He grips the muscle tight, spreading his cheeks apart as he thrusts his hips harder into Lance’s hand.

“You’re gonna make me come.” Keith splutters out in a rushed breath. Lance whimpers softly, dropping his head forward to press their foreheads together.

“K-Keith, please,” Lance begs and Keith’s not sure what he’s exactly asking for, but he knows that it’s a tell sign that he’s close too. So Keith moves his hand down the cleft of Lance’s ass and presses his fingers firmly against his rim, holding his ass in a firm grip as he pulls Lance harder against him. Lance chokes out a whimper, his body shaking in Keith’s hands as he cock pulsates in his grip and he comes. Keith turns his head back into Lance’s bare shoulder and kisses a line from his neck to the curve of his shoulder before he starts trailing kisses back up.

“God Lance, you’re so good, look amazing, feel incredible, taste even better.” Keith sighs. Lance moans at the praise, letting go of his own spent cock before he takes hold of Keith again. His strokes are almost aggressive, and it has Keith’s toes curling.

It doesn’t take long before Keith’s coming too, making an even bigger mess between them. Lance strokes him through it until Keith’s breathing starts to calm down. He drops his hand to his thigh, sighing heavily as he leans back slightly in Keith’s lap. Keith looks up at him, eyes still a little hazy with spit coating his bottom lip from sucking on Lance’s skin. Lance smirks at him, rolling his shoulder back slightly, Keith’s jacket still hooked around his elbows.

“So much for getting me on your cock.” Lance chuckles. Keith’s lip twitches up into a smirk and he presses his finger harder against Lance’s rim, reminding him that he’s still got hold of him. Lance’s eyes roll closed and his mouth falls open with no sound.

“Cute that you think I’m done with you.” Keith hums. Lance doesn’t even have time to react before Keith’s hoisting him up from his lap, clutching him tightly as he stands up and turns them around to lay Lance back on his bed. He crawls over Lance’s body, lifting his legs to hook his thighs over his arms as he leans in and gives Lance a bruising kiss. Lance moans into it, but it’s over before he even gets to react properly to it. “I’m far from finished babe.”

Lance’s eyes roll closed and his back arches against the bed with a loud moan. He was fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
